Visitor
by LokiLaufheyson
Summary: You hear that Tom Hiddleston has been in a car crash, and he's had no visitors at the hospital. You decide to go and visit him, but will this turn into something more...romantic? I'M SO BAD AT SUMMARIES FORGIVE ME TomxReader, Tom HiddlestonxReader Rated K but maybe M/MA in later chapters ;)


Visitor

You sit on the sofa, eating a newly made sandwich. Flicking through the channels on your TV, you stop when you hear the name 'Tom Hiddleston'. The news report is in London, and since you live there, you listen intently.

"The British Actor, Tom Hiddleston, has been rushed to hospital after a fatal car crash yesterday afternoon. He had been travelling home after an interview when the Jaguar we was driving was hit head on by an out of control truck. He was moved to St. Bartholomew's hospital earlier today. We will update you fully when we have more information, but sadly all we can say is that Tom has had no visitors as his family is working abroad and are unable to return to the UK"

You sit there, staring at the TV. Small tears start to fall down your face. Tom. Why does that have to happen to people like Tom?

'…_has had no visitors_…'

It replays over and over again in your head. He must be so lonely. No one there to hold his hand, tell him that everything is going to be ok. You rewind the news report and listen again.

'.._moved to St. Bartholomew's hospital_..'

This hospital is only 2 train stops away. It's not too far, and the train fare is not very expensive for that distance. You get up and run to your calendar, which is hanging on the wall in the kitchen. Tomorrow is Friday, and you have the day off work. You've decided already. Tomorrow is the day. The day you will be Tom's first visitor.

You arrive a little later than planned as the train was late, however you make it there just before lunchtime. You climb out of the taxi you hailed, paying the driver his fare. Clutching the flowers and grapes you bought at the Tesco express at the station, you walk towards the Hospital.

The waiting room is almost completely empty, and the hospital itself is quiet. You walk up the front desk, smiling at the woman behind it.

"Hi, I'm here to visit someone?"

The woman had long brown hair tied up in an almost perfect bun. She had flawless skin, and a cute smile. She should be a model, not a receptionist. She smiles up at you.

"Oh, ok that's fine. Could you tell me the patient's name? I can direct you to their room."

"Er, yeah To-Thomas Hiddleston" you stutter, your hands shaking.

The woman types on her computer, sighing. You begin to sweat nervously. You panic as she stands up, thinking she is about to call security to throw you out.

To your surprise, she points down the corridor on your right.

"Go down there, he's right down the end in one of the private rooms. Number 26." She smiles, retaking her seat.

Breathing out the air you've been holding in for the last 10 seconds, you timidly smile back.

"Thank you so much"

You slowly make your way down the corridor, carefully shuffling and swerving to make way for oncoming patients and trolleys. Before you realise, you're standing outside Room 26. Taking a deep breath, you knock once and open the door.

The room is light, with a big window on looking the surprisingly beautiful garden of the Hospital. The walls were painted white, with a beige border. Painting from famous artists hung from the wall, and a small vintage cabinet and table stood proudly against it. it's the nicest hospital room you've ever seen. Its feels so…_homely_.

Tom is laying in the bed, attached to a scary amount of monitors and machines. He's deeply asleep, but he looks peaceful and in no pain. The heart monitor is beeping steadily in the background. You walk into the room, quietly shutting the door behind you. Placing the bright roses you bought into the glass jar on the cabinet, you sit down in the large chair placed next to Tom's hospital bed. You look at him. You eyes begin to water, but you're able to compose yourself. He looks so fragile, with all the IVs, bandages and the visible cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

You decide to calm yourself with a book that you brought with you. Reaching into your Loki bag, you pull out 'Romeo and Juliet'. You begin to find your page when you realise. They always say in TV shows that talking to the patient can help them wake up. So, smiling to yourself, you flick back to the beginning of the book and clear your throat.

"Two households, both alike in Dignity. In fair Verona where we lay our scene…"

_Wake up…_

You reach page 105 when you hear a soft groan coming from the direction of the bed. Your eyes widen and look up over the top of the book. Tom's eyes flutter and open slowly, blinking a couple of times to help him focus. He slowly turns his head towards you, looking a bit confused, but his expression softens out after a couple of seconds. In a husky, strained voice he whispers,

"Oh, please continue.."

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
